


Eat Out to Help Out

by GeeLiz_98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeLiz_98/pseuds/GeeLiz_98
Summary: Baekhyun is at a loss for how to spend his free Saturday and asked Chanyeol to offer his services.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Eat Out to Help Out

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the er...the government slogan and my mind went to bad places. I've never written smut before so I have no idea what this is like but. I tried.

It was Baekhyun’s first Saturday off work in about 3 months and he had no clue what he used to do with his time before his fruitful career as a waiter at a shitty dive cafe began. 

“What the fuck did I used to do with my life?” 

He groaned in an overly dramatic fashion, stroppily throwing his body over the back of the settee. 

Did he go to house parties, maybe? Not really. He was partial to smoking a bit of weed behind the bins in the park with Sehun and Jongin when they weren’t going at it like rabbits. He was surprised they still had a libido to speak of with all that THC coursing through their veins. No. He wasn't down for that. 

“I dunno, Baek,” came a gruff voice from across the room, “maybe you used to study for that business degree you're supposed to be doing?”

Ew. Why Kyungsoo had to bring that up, Baekhyun didn’t know. It was his day off he didn’t deserve to be reminded of the terrible life decisions he had made. 

“Sorry, mister ‘I actually have life ambitions,” he spat back, “some of us actually know how to enjoy our lives, unlike you who might as well live in the law library with all the fun you are...”

A pen flew across the room and hit Baekhyun square on the face. It fucking stung but he supposed he deserved it. In an attempt to appease his angry cutie of a friend, he bounced up and over to him, squeezing him in a very much unwanted hug. 

“I’m sorry, Soooo! I love you really,” he tried to sound as sickly sweet as possible. It was Kyungsoo’s weakness and he knew it. 

The other man rolled his eyes but it was obvious he wasn’t really mad if his creeping smile was anything to go by. 

“Can’t you go hang out with that Jongdae, dude,” Kyungsoo suggested, not looking up from his textbooks, “you used to play games with him didn’t you?”

Baekhyun groaned again and slunk over to sit at the other side of the table. He bashed his head on the table a few times for dramatic effect before whining a bit more. 

“ _No!_ The little shit has gone and got himself a girlfriend and now he’s too good for me,” he punctuated with another dramatic sigh.

It would have been nice, he mused to himself, if someone had warned him before starting university that his friends would all abandon him at some point, if not for drugs and girls, then for their studies (he couldn’t decide which was more pathetic, to be honest.)

His friend finally offered Baekhyun his full attention, throwing his glasses on the table and rubbing his tired eyes.

“Why don’t you go and find yourself a girlfriend? Then you can go and stay at her place and stop _bothering me_ for once,” he gave an eyeless smile. 

Baekhyun poked his tongue out like a petulant child.

“I don’t want a girlfriend right now. I have decided that I do not have an appetite for them at the moment. While I like lady sex - it’s just so elegant, Soo. Not that you’d know-”

That earned him a pencil to the face this time. Maybe he was pushing his luck. 

“I just...I feel like I want something a bit,” he grasped the air with his hands searching for the words, “a bit _rougher._ Hairier, maybe?” 

Kyungsoo contorted his face in disgust, “you’re so gross. I can’t bloody keep up with you! What happened to ‘going off the dick’? I thought you were strictly for the life of no hair and...I believe your words were ‘men don’t know how to fucking wash their asses’, were they not?”

“First of all, I’ll have you know, I do not mind a little hair on a woman. I am a _feminist_!”

“I’m going to slap you,” Kyungsoo whispered through gritted teeth. 

“Besides, as a man with such a large heart - with the capacity to love people of all shades - I should explore the realm of all possibility! I should not limit myself to the comfort of a soft bosom. I should also explore the world of sharp jawlines and stubble!”

The other man laughed in amazed disbelief, “oh! I’m ever so sorry Walt Whitman. And there was me thinking you just wanted to stick your dick in a different kind of hole. Silly me!”

It was Kyugnsoo’s turn to be on the other side of a withering glare.

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo carried on, unperturbed by his friend’s pathetic attempt at aggression, “what happened to that rugby boy you were seeing?”

Baekhyun pulled a confused face for a minute before realisation washed across his features. 

“Chanyeol!” He had completely forgotten about Chanyeol. They had been hooking up a couple of times a week before their last block of exams and Baekhyun had completely forgotten to get back in touch. 

Kyungsoo shook his head in utter contempt, “I’m sure _Chanyeol_ would be absolutely flattered to hear that he had such an impact on you.”

This snide comment was completely ignored by Baekhyun who had already got his phone out and was going through his Snapchat contacts at lightning speed. 

It had been a few months since he’s last called Chanyeol up but he figured he didn’t really have anything to lose. They had a good arrangement going; one of them would hit the other up asking them to come over, they’d have (generally messy) sex, they’d maybe watch a bit of Netflix or play on the Xbox and then they’d go their separate ways. 

The only condition: Baekhyun wasn’t to tell anyone. 

See Chanyeol had every single quality of a straight boy, apart from the fact that he wasn’t actually straight. He dressed like a straight boy (whatever that meant but Baekhyun just got this serious fuck boy vibe from him), smelled like a straight boy (Lynx Africa: absolutely rancid), and lived the life of a straight boy. He lacked all sense of taste and culture. 

But straight he absolutely was not. When Baekhyun got that guy naked and underneath him, he could certainly make him scream in a way a straight boy could never. The memory of a very aroused Chanyeol writhing underneath him made Baekhyun feel very smug. 

After trying a few different angles and lighting, Baekhyun managed to take a decent selfie to send to the other man. 

“What should I say?”

“I don’t care.”

“You’re a bitch, Kyungsoo.”

“Sorry, I don’t care.”

How does one proposition someone for casual sex? 

_Want to fuck?_ Ew no. Too crass. 

_I want to see you._ Too desperate. 

Then he had a perfect idea. 

  
  


14:15 BaekByun <3 - Eat Out to Help Out?

The reply took a while longer to come than Baekhyun had hoped for. In the time that it took Chanyeol to message him back, Baekhyun had tidied his entire room, had a quick shower, put on a little bit of concealer (not much, not like he had anyone to impress) and pestered Kyungsoo for 20 minutes. 

And when the reply came he was practically raging. 

15:05 Park61 - I’m watching football sorry 

Baekhyun honestly felt like he was going to cry. 

“He’s such a fucking straight boy!!”

He thrust his phone into Kyungsoo’s face and waited until Kyungsoo had squinted enough to read the message. 

He looked at Baekhyun with pity, “gay men like football, too,” the death stare he got in response made him change the subject, “maybe you can hang out with Jongin and Sehun instead?”  
  


That was an option, he supposed. But after thinking about it a little more, the thought of sitting amongst their chemical smoke and sexual tension entirely put him off the idea. 

“No.” He declared, storming out of the room and shouting on the way to the bathroom, “I’m not having this shit!”

Without a second of hesitation, he undid the button on his jeans, pulled out his dick and pumped over aggressively until it started to grow hard. 

“I’ll show him what he’s missing out on.”  
  


After taking a picture of his painfully hard cock, he sent it off to the other man and added a message. 

  
  


15:09 ByunBaek <3 - You sure? This little fella misses your lovely big hands. He misses 

your ass even more :((

  
  


Within a second: 

Park 61 is typing...

Baekhyun smirked to himself feeling pretty smug. 

15:10 Park61 - I’m coming. 

“Kyungsoo, babe!” He yelled so that his voice would reach the other man loud and clear, “you might want to head out for a bit.”

  
  


Unsurprisingly, it took no time at all for Chanyeol to rock up at the student flat. His knock on the door was oddly tentative but it was obvious in his haste that he wasn’t shy at all. 

When Baekhyun opened the door, he was pleasantly impressed by the other man’s new hairdo. Whereas last time they’d met up Chanyeol’s hair had been cut quite short and was his natural black colour, it now reached the base of his neck and had been bleached a shocking blonde colour. 

“Nice hair,” was Baekhyun’s greeting as he awkwardly ushered the other man into the house, “suits you.”

As per usual, Chanyeol had dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing the same grey hoodie grey tracksuit bottoms combination as every other time except he had opted for a slightly more adventurous pair of shoes; black combat boots. 

_No taste._

“You can head on through if you want,” Baekhyun suggested with a polite smile. Why he felt the need for niceties when they’d be ploughing into each other within minutes was entirely beyond him but Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind. 

“Thanks, Baekhyun.”

Feeling thirsty, Baekhyun headed to the kitchen on his way to the bedroom and grabbed a 

glass of water. When he caught up with the other man, he was in for the shock of his life. 

“Fucking hell, Chanyeol!” He cried in horror, “the fucking curtains are open do you want the whole street to see your cock and balls!?”

Of course Chanyeol was standing in the window buck naked. Of course he was. 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol at least seemed embarrassed as he fiddled with the longer hair that grew around his ears, “I’m used to being naked around people...you know with rugby and stuff…”

“I do not want to hear about rugby when I’m about to have sex,” and he really didn’t, “unless you film homoerotic porn in the changing rooms, I am not interested.”  
  


With a good-natured chuckle, Chanyeol shrugged and made his way over to lie on the bed. He watched Baekhyun strip down to nothing with a smirk, showing off his thick biceps by raising his arms above his head. 

“You’ve been working out.” He stated, causing Baekhyun to blush. 

“I do a lot of heavy lifting at work…” Baekhyun mumbled, completely fobbing off the compliment. It was rich coming from Chanyeol anyway who was ripped to fuckery, his abs well-defined and perfectly complemented by his bronze tan. 

After folding his clothes up and leaving them on his dresser, Baekhyun headed over to his chest of drawers and started to rifle around, chucking things at Chanyeol: condoms, lube…

“Are you bottoming or am I?” He asked frankly as though he were reciting a shopping list. They liked to switch it up and he needed to know if a butt plug was necessary; he really had only been sleeping with women and Chanyeol was...well he was well-endowed. 

Chanyeol looked shifty. “I...I just ate spicy meatball pizza so I...I really shouldn’t.”

That comment made Baekhyun snort in amusement, “no. You shouldn’t.” Butt plug it was.

It felt a little awkward at first. They hadn’t slept together for a while so Baekhyun wasn’t really sure where to start. 

“Come here,” Chanyeol ushered him closer with his hand, “sit on my lap.”

So Baekhyun did. Chanyeol lay on his back with his head propped up on the pillows while Baekhyun sat in his lap, his slightly limp cock brushing against Chanyeol’s own, causing both of their members to twitch at the contact. 

Baekhyun gently placed his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and began to knead them gently, impressed by the size of them and the way the larger man’s muscles twitched under him. 

“Are you going to kiss me then? Or am I here for a massage?”

Without another second of hesitation, Baekhyun inched towards Chanyeol, eyes focused on his plump, wet lips. 

The kiss was sweet and blissful. Baekhyun admired the contrast between Chanyeol’s rough stubble and soft lips. The sounds of their lips moving against each other lit a fire inside Baekhyun and made his dick get harder. As Chanyeol brushed a tongue against Baekhyun’s lower lip, he grabbed a clump of Baekhyun’s hair and pulled him flush against his body. 

The moan Baekhyun let out was completely involuntary but Chanyeol liked it if the way his dick twitched was anything to go by. 

“Can I finger you?” 

Baekhyun giggled into Chanyeol’s hot mouth, “ever the gentleman.”

They kissed a little more, with more intensity this time.

“Yes, you can finger me. I want you to put your fingers inside of me. Please.”

There was a brief pause while Chanyeol moved his hand around on the bed searching for the lube, not breaking away from Baekhyun’s lips for even a second while he moved the bottle around clumsily, trying to angle the pump so that he could get the sticky substance out. 

Watching him struggle out of the corner of his eye made Baekhyun laugh again. He reached his own arm out to hold the bottle still while Chanyeol pumped lube onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm it up a little before reaching for Baekhyun’s asshole.

As though he were handling fine glass, Chanyeol was tentative and gentle as he moved one finger around Baekhyun’s opening in a circular motion. The warm contact with his hole made Baekhyun’s entrance twitch and he surprised even himself with how palpable he was under Chanyeol’s touch.

“P-push it in me,” he bossed the other man around, gasping with every slight movement of the other man’s finger. 

Not wasting another second, Chanyeol moved his mouth from Baekhyun’s mouth to his bare shoulder and began sucking over a particularly sensitive spot he remembered Baekhyun had there.

As soon as the tip of Chanyeol’s finger entered inside Baekhyun, his entire body twitched. After so long, the sensation felt unusual but it wasn’t unwelcome. He whined in both discomfort and pleasure as Chanyeol began to move his finger around, patiently relaxing the small ring muscles.

“Is that okay?” Chanyeol asked with a slight pause, waiting for Baekhyun to hum in strained agreement before the other man carried on, “you’re so tight, baby!”

Baekhyun hummed again as he felt Chanyeol’s finger move deeper inside of him, crooking slightly in search of his prostate. 

“All the better for your dick,” Baekhyun gasped out as the other man brushed painfully close to his prostate before pulling out again. 

Their eyes met briefly, Chanyeol’s filled with a question which Baekhyun nodded in response to before he felt a second finger slip inside of him. 

“ _Ahhh,”_ Baekhyun moaned in pleasure, “that feels so fucking good.”

Slowly, he began to move his hips, making sure to press down on Chanyeol’s ever-hardening cock, craning his neck back and steadying himself with his hands on Chanyeol’s toned chest. 

As he started to move faster and add more pressure to Chanyeol’s dick, the other man began to breathe erratically. Baekhyun grinned smugly, pleased with the reaction he was causing before he let out another moan when he felt the fingers in his ass begin to scissor. 

“Your hole is so tight baby. How will you handle my huge cock?”

“Don’t flatter yourself too much,” Baekhyun teased, pausing to reach over for the butt plug and drop it on the other man’s chest, hoping he’d get the hint. 

“It’s got a pink gemstone on it…”

“And!?” Baekhyun didn’t mean to sound so defensive but Chanyeol just shrugged anyway. 

It took a little more effort than Baekhyun had expected to insert the butt plug into his ass and he had to shuffle around a bit to feel a bit more comfortable but he didn’t mind too much. Chanyeol was right, after all, his cock was pretty massive.

“Turn around. I want to see,” Chanyeol ordered, a hand on Baekhyun’s hips to guide him onto all fours so that he could get a close-up view. “So pretty.”

He grabbed a handful of Baekhyun’s ass cheek while the other man placed soft kisses along Chanyeol’s hairy calves. 

“I see it now...the pink gem, I mean. Suits you.”

That comment made Baekhyun blush which confused him slightly but the confusion was forgotten when Chanyeol grabbed him by the hips and forced him to crawl backwards until he had an eyeful of Chanyeol’s dick and Chanyeol had a mouthful of his ass. 

“ _Ahh._ Chanyeol. _Ah shit!_ Shouldn’t you eat me out _before_ putting the butt plug in?”

The other man groaned dismissively before circling Baekhyun’s rim (while expertly working _around_ the butt plug) while Baekhyun turned his attention to Chanyeol’s dick.

_Hairy._

“Do you not shave your dick?”

Chanyeol hummed in question but was too engrossed in Baekhyun’s ass to actually listen to him. 

Trying to overlook the spindly, wiry black hair, Baekhyun began to kiss the length before him, gradually adding tongue to the mix when he reached the bright red head. Some pre-cum had already started to dribble from the tip which Baekhyun sucked up, wincing at the nasty bitter taste. He’d get used to it again. 

Then he took the head into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could until he felt Chanyeol choke against his rear end. There went that smug feeling again. 

He bobbed his head up and down, his mouth moving closer to Chanyeol’s body each time, his throat clenching slightly. In his arousal, Chanyeol had completely abandoned Baekhyun’s ass but his strangled moans as his cock hit the back of Baekhyun’s throat were satisfying enough. 

Feeling a bit naughty, Baekhyun lightly grazed Chanyeol’s dick with his teeth, pleasantly surprised when he felt the thighs under his hands tremble. 

“I’m going to cum. Baek, I’m going to c-” 

Baekhyun removed his mouth from Chanyeol’s cock with a _pop_ and patted his thighs sympathetically.

“No, you’re not.”

With no grace at all, Baekhyun clambered around on his knees until he was back facing towards a completely _wrecked_ Chanyeol who was bright red, sweating profusely, and pouting at him. 

Taking the initiative, Baekhyun moved his hand to his ass and removed the butt plug and dropped it on the bed. He manoeuvred so that he was hovering over Chanyeol’s dick and grabbed onto it, holding it upright and as stiffly as he could so that he could drop down on it.

“Wait! Wait, wait,” Chanyeol waved his arms frantically, “condom! I...I’ve been sleeping around a bit more...so…”

“Ooooo!” Baekhyun cooed like a proud mom, “get you, mister lover lover!”

Chanyeol just scoffed but his shy smile didn't go unnoticed. 

As soon as Chanyeol had rolled the condom on (and added a bit more lube which Baekhyun was grateful for. He did want to be able to walk the next day), Baekhyun lowered himself onto Chanyeol’s length, wincing as it stretched him to the limit.

The other man held onto his hands and reassuringly rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of Baekhyun’s hand until he bottomed out and relaxed a bit.

“That’s got bigger,” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly. 

After a few attempts at moving up and down, Baekhyun relaxed a little and started to properly bounce up and down, assisted by Chanyeol’s strong grip on his hips. 

It didn’t take too long to get into the rhythm of things and soon enough, Baekhyun was trembling from the shock of Chanyeol’s cock repeatedly hitting his sweet spot, sending waves of heat and pleasure throughout his whole body. He felt his pulse racing, his face was going numb and sweat was dripping in beads down his back but he couldn’t stop. And if Chanyeol’s contorted face and desperate moans were anything to go by, he didn’t want him to stop.

“Faster,” he demanded, “go faster, Baekhy- ah ah ah.”

Baekhyun repeatedly lifted his body and thrust back down, loving the way Chanyeol writhed every time. He was obviously really close but Baekhyun was determined to milk him dry. 

“ _Ahh_ I’m _really_ going to cum this time,” he cried, grabbing even tighter onto Baekhyun’s hips to the point where they would certainly bruise, guiding them to make sure that Baekhuyn fell onto his cock with as much force as possible. 

“Cum, then.” 

Baekhyun said it nonchalantly but he knew it would send Chanyeol over the edge. And it did. It was as though he were a machine that was overpowering with the way that his hips jutted up into Baekhyun as he tipped over the edge, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate over and over and over again until Baekhyun could feel tears in his eyes from the sensitivity. 

It didn’t take long before Baekhyun was tipping over the edge, too. He felt every muscle in his body clench as tight as possible before unclenching to produce the highest level of ecstasy Baekhyun had ever felt. His body flashed with white-hot heat for the longest few seconds before fading away leaving a warm glow and full-body exhaustion behind. 

Fully exhausted, he flopped onto Chanyeol’s chest, gasping uncontrollably as the other man did the same. 

Baekhyun felt fingers run through his hair and a hand rub up and down the expanse of his back before he caught his breath. When he felt able to breathe again, he looked up to face Chanyeol’s blissed-out face and leant down for a kiss. 

In the aftermath, the kiss felt much more magical. So good that it made Baekhyun feel nervous. He didn’t want to stop kissing Chanyeol - he never did, honestly - and he didn’t want to think about what that meant. 

“I really like you,” Chanyeol spoke into Baekhyun’s mouth, unprompted. 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun carried on kissing him, assuming he’d heard wrong.

“I like you. Like, _like_ like you.”  
  


Baekhyun stopped kissing and looked into Chanyeol’s eyes to search for any sign that he was being messed with. He didn’t find anything. 

“Oh.” 

Chanyeol looked particularly vulnerable in that moment and Baekhyun had no idea what to say. He could say that he didn’t like the other man back but that would be a bare-faced lie. Even if they were just fuck buddies, there was a reason why they kept coming back to each other like this. Even after sleeping with other people, Chanyeol came back to him. After swearing off men for life, Baekhyun invited Chanyeol back into his life. 

Maybe, just maybe, they were becoming a little more than fuck buddies.

Maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun himself was utterly fucked. 

“Well, that’s a nice surprise, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pecked Chanyeol on the cheeks causing the other man to smile bashfully, “do you like me enough to go for round two?”

The fact that they went for more than one more round that day was enough of a sign to Baekhyun that, yes, Chanyeol did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :P sorry? idk akkgfhfhfjafh Follow me on Twitter if you want @YeolOutof10


End file.
